


look at me,

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, jaehyun is kinda a psychopath, mention of sexual harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: Jaehyun smiles to himself. What Donghyuck doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him.Jaehyun doesn’t mind getting blood on his hand, if that means his boyfriend hapiness and safety.





	look at me,

Donghyuck snuggles close to his chest, his body relaxing into Jaehyun’s.

And Jaehyun thinks, what he doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him. He smiles to himself, Donghyuck is in his arms, is his to comfort, is his to protect.

His younger boyfriend is clingy, touchy and sadly Jaehyun is protective, possessive. He knows Donghyuck’s limits– his hugs and other types of skin ship is reserved to close friends only like Jaemin or Renjun and even though Jaehyun does pout sometimes about it, he knows it means nothing, not when Donghyuck smiles brightly, eyes sparkling with joy.

But that night he wasn’t smiling, his eyes glittering with unshed tears, face cringing as he tried to get away with no avail. Jaehyun saw red at that moment, regretting bringing Donghyuck to this stupid frat party. His first reflex was to punch the douchebag sending him to the ground as few screams erupted around them at the violence, before he could send his next hit, Donghyuck hugged him from behind, stopping him from any more trouble. He could feel him shiver, body trembling with fear and anxiety and Jaehyun knew he had a priority, the nose bleeding idiot on the floor could wait, for now.

He remembered trying to calm the younger for thirty minutes, cuddling him close and whispering comforting words in his ear.

It’s been exactly one week since the party and Jaehyun texts Donghyuck, telling him he’ll be home a bit later than expected. He smiles to himself when his phone lights up with ‘don’t tire yourself too much!’ with a little heart but the guy in front of him shifts on the ground, against the trash bags. The alley is dark and silent except for a few rats and _that’s where he deserves to be_ Jaehyun thinks to himself. His shirt is ripped off, his skin purple with bruises and his own blood covering his face and lower stomach but Jaehyun is not satisfied he wants this idiot to die, rot in hell for laying his damn finger on his boyfriend, for making him feel so damn bad. He takes his bat in hand again, way too tired and eager to join his boyfriend, he hits the guy straight into the head twice, for good measures.

When Jaehyun feels Donghyuck in his arms that night, he can finally smile to himself like he got rid of a pending task. The smaller is already snoring and Jaehyun cradled him closer, promising to protect him over anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, first time writing this type of story, really short ik but I’m not really used to this type of ff so it’s not really graphic nor really traumatizing 
> 
> the jaedong community is way too dry !!!!


End file.
